sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Transformers (film comic series)
Transformers is a comic book series by IDW Publishing, spun off from the [[Transformers (film)|2007 Transformers movie]] and other films in the ''Transformers'' film series. The Transformers (2007) series ''Transformers: Movie Prequel'' Transformers: Movie Prequel is a 4-issue mini-series which serves as a prequel to the events of the [[Transformers (film)|2007 Transformers movie]]. It is co-written by Chris Ryall and Simon Furman, with art by Don Figueroa.Transformers Toys News and Reviews G1 to Movie - TFormers.com The first issue was delayed due to a printing error, eventually being released on March 6, 2007. ''Transformers: Movie Prequel Special'' Transformers: Movie Prequel Special is a reprinting of two previous movie prequel comics that had been produced in cooperation with Target Corporation. It was released on June 18, 2008. It includes: * Interlude * Planetfall ''Transformers: Movie Adaptation'' IDW also printed a 4-issue adaptation of the 2007 film, running weekly in June.Comics Continuum: IDW Publishing for June It was written by Kris Opresko (who also adapted IDW's version of Underworld), with art by Alex Milne.IDW Publishing The comic featured bonus material, such as interviews with some of the creative personnel in the film. ''Transformers: The Reign of Starscream'' The Reign of Starscream is a 5-issue mini-series that acts as a sequel to the movie. ''Transformers: Saga of the Allspark'' Saga of the Allspark is a 4-issue series reprinting comics from Titan Magazines' Transformers Comic UK. It serves as a prequel to the events of the [[Transformers (film)|2007 Transformers movie]], with the exception of the fourth issue which is set just after the movie. Revenge of the Fallen series ''Transformers: Destiny'' Destiny is a series that serves as both a sequel to The Reign of Starscream and as a lead in to Revenge of the Fallen, and as such is in direct continuity with the films. Destiny consists of two 4-issue story arcs: the first arc, Transformers: Alliance, began in December 2008, while the concurrent arc, Transformers: Defiance, debuted the following month. ''Transformers: Alliance'' Alliance is a 4-part comic series that ran from December 2008 to March 2009. It serves as both a sequel to The Reign Of Starscream and as a lead in to Revenge of the Fallen. ''Transformers: Defiance'' Defiance is a 4-part comic series that ran from January to April 2009. Along with Alliance, it serves as both a sequel to The Reign Of Starscream and (as it is set far in Cybertron's past) provides a backstory for Revenge of the Fallen. ''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen Movie Adaptation'' Revenge of the Fallen Movie Adaptation is a 4-part series and an adaptation of the second movie, Revenge of the Fallen. ''Transformers: Tales of the Fallen'' Tales of the Fallen is a 6-part comic series that ran from August 2009 to January 2010. It takes the form of six spotlights, with each issue focusing on a different Revenge of the Fallen character. The six Transformers whose stories are seen are: Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Jetfire, The Fallen, Arcee and Ravage. The events in these stories occur before or after Revenge of the Fallen. ''Transformers: Nefarious'' Nefarious is a 6-part comic series that ran from March 2010 to August 2010. The story picks up from the end of Revenge of the Fallen and introduces an all-new adversary for the Transformers (both Autobot and Decepticon). Seeds for the new series were shown in the fifth Tales of the Fallen issue, featuring Ravage, and he along with Soundwave play key roles in the unfolding drama. Dark of the Moon series ''Transformers: Sector 7'' Sector 7 is a 5-part comic series that ran from September 2010 to January 2011. The story tells more about the organization Sector 7 and is the first prequel to Transformers: Dark of the Moon. ''Transformers: Foundation'' Foundation is a 4-part series that acts as the second prequel to Transformers: Dark of the Moon. ''Transformers: Rising Storm'' Rising Storm is a 4-part series that acts as the third prequel to Transformers: Dark of the Moon. ''Transformers: Dark of the Moon Movie Adaptation'' Transformers: Dark of the Moon Movie Adaptation is a 4-part series and an adaptation of the third movie, Transformers: Dark of the Moon. Short stories ''Convergence'' A 4-chapter prequel for the third film, included as an extra in Dark of the Moon Movie Adaptation. ''Transformers'' A 6-chapter prequel for the third film, included as an extra with some Target Corporation exclusive toys for Transformers: Dark of the Moon. Chronological order * Transformers: Tales of the Fallen issue 4 * Transformers: Tales of the Fallen issue 3 * Transformers: Foundation * Transformers: Defiance * Transformers: Convergence chapter 1 * Transformers: Sector Seven * Transformers: Convergence chapter 2 * Transformers: Convergence chapter 3 * Transformers: Movie Prequel – Planetfall * Transformers: Movie Prequel * Transformers: Movie Adaptation * Events following two comics fully intersects with the events of Transformers: Movie Adaptation ** Transformers: Movie Prequel – Interlude ** Transformers: Jazz * Transformers: The Reign of Starscream * Transformers: Convergence chapter 4 * Transformers: Tales of the Fallen issue 6 * Transformers: Alliance * Transformers: Tales of the Fallen issue 1 * Transformers: Tales of the Fallen issue 2 * Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen Movie Adaptation * Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen: Unite for the Universe * Transformers: Tales of the Fallen issue 5 * Transformers: Nefarious * Transformers: Space Case * Events following four comics fully intersects with the events of Transformers: Space Case ** Transformers: Bumblebee ** Transformers: Ratchet ** Transformers: Arcee ** Transformers: Starscream * Transformers: Rising Storm * Transformers: Dark of the Moon Movie Adaptation References External links * Sector 7 official promotional website Category:Transformers comics